Like We Used To
by RebecaV
Summary: After the whole Zod fiasco, Clark disappeared in order to finish his training and truly become Superman. Once returning, he finds that the woman he left, without saying goodbye to, has moved on to Richard White.
1. Prologue

Title: Like We Used To

Author: Rebeca (rebecavaldez on Ksite, RebecaV on FF) & Ava (adoredclois on Ksite)

Pairing: Clois (Clark and Lois)

Timeframe: Hmm, around 2011 to 2012, fourteen months and seven days after the whole Salvation ordeal.

Rating: PG - PG 13

Disclaimer: We don't own Smallville or the characters on the show... if we did, do you think we would have put up with Clana for all those years.

A/N: This was a story I wrote along with adoredclois on Ksite forums. I haven't talked to her in years nor do I have a way to contact her, but I hope she wouldn't mind me bringing the story over here.

Short summary: After the whole Zod fiasco, Clark disappeared in order to finish his training and truly become Superman. Once returning, he finds that the woman he left, without saying goodbye to, has moved on to Richard White.

* * *

Prologue

Another lonely morning. You know, you would think being Superman, I wouldn't be lonely. As Superman, I have everything I want. But as Clark Kent, I have nothing; Clark Kent is who I am. But without Lois Lane, there is no Clark Kent.

I can feel her breath as she's sleepin' next to me,

Sharing pillows and cold feet.

She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat,

Under blankets and warm sheets.

Every morning, I wake up and do the exact same thing. I imagine her sleeping next to me. Her cute little nose digging into the side of my chest, her breath slowly being released into the air. Us sharing a pillow, and down below our two feet are intertwined. She once said how my heartbeat was the most relaxing thing and that each night that was her own personal lullaby. Little did she know that her heartbeat was the only thing I ever heard; and we laid together under the blankets and the warm sheets. Just Lois and Clark.

If only I could be in that bed again...

If only it were me instead of him...

As I fly over the city before I head to work, I make one stop, the one stop I make every morning at the exact same time. I stop on the balcony and look into the room. I said I would always be watching over her. Watching over her and wishing that I was in that bed again with her, if only it were me instead of him.

Does he watch your favorite movies?

Does he hold you when you cry?

Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?

Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"

Does he do all these things, like I used to?

I can't help but think if he does everything she wants. Does he watch her favorite movies? God knows she loves the Jaws series or does he hold her hand when she cries. It's rare when she cries but when she does, she's even more beautiful when you see her in a rare vunerable state. And that feeling you get inside of you when you know that you are the one making her feel better. Or does he still let you ramble on about all your favorite parts even though we all know because you've seen it a million times. Maybe he sings to all your music while you dance to all those songs… I wonder if he does all these things, like I used to?

Fourteen months and seven days ago...

Oh, I know you know,

How we felt about that night.

Just your skin against the window...

Oh, we took it slow,

And we both know...

It should've been me inside that car.

It should've been me instead of him... in the dark.

It was fourteen months and seven days ago when I left her. I didn't even tell her I was going away, and maybe I do really know how she felt about that night. Everything about our relationship was slow, because deep down we were scared, really scared. We both knew this relationship was it and that it couldn't be ruined. We didn't want it to be ruined. When I finally returned a few weeks ago, I went straight to the roof to see if she was still going to our phone booth. When I looked down, I saw her get in the car with some man after giving him a brief kiss. It should have been me inside that car, it should be me instead of him, but I stayed in the dark.

Does he watch your favorite movies?

Does he hold you when you cry?

Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when you've seen it a million times?

Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain?"

Does he do all these things, like I used to?

I let a single tear fall down as he got up and kissed her on the cheek. She turned over and smiled at him then got up to go get some coffee. While on her way over she stopped and picked up a movie. Our movie. The movie we always watched together. As she started to cry he walked over to her and began to hold her. She lets out a smile and begins to tell him all her favorite parts of the movie, she says it's just an emotional movie that hits home for an odd reason. He just nods not knowing the truth about how a simple movie could mean so much to her. He walks over to the iPod and plays music as she begins to dance while getting coffee. He laughs at her and she laughs back. I guess I just got the confirmation that he does all these things, just like I used to.

I know, love, (I'm a sucker for that feeling.)

Happens all the time, love, (I always end up feelin' cheated.)

You're on my mind, love, (or so that matter when I need it.)

It happens all the time- love, yeah.

I walked back into my house and opened up a book that was dear to me. A book that stored a bunch of memories. That book contained many pictures of Lana. Love is what I once felt for her, and I was always the one cheated in that relationship. But looking at the picture and thinking of what I once had was nothing compared to what I feel now. The truth is, I can never get Lois off of my mind. It happens all the time.

Will he love you like I loved you?

Will he tell you everyday?

Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?

Can you promise me if this is right:

Don't throw it all away?

Can you do all these things?

Will you do all these things...

Like we used to?

Oh, like we used to...

I casually walked into the Daily Planet like I do everyday and walked to my desk that was straight across from hers. While entering the bullpen, I noticed him sitting on her desk while she played with his hands. He smiles at her, and she smiles at him but it's not the same smiles that we shared. He tells her that he has to go and that he loves her. She gets up and gives him as a kiss and he proceeds to walk away. Will you love her lover her like I love her? Are you going to tell her everyday? She turns back away and turns to face me, she quickly says hello and sits back down. She then proceeds to say how he makes her feel so invincible and how wonderful he is to her. I just smiled in agreement.

A few minutes passed and I looked back up watching her intensely. I asked her if she could promise me something. She asked what it was. I asked her to keep this all and to not throw it away. Do all the things that make her happy, stuff like we used to. She says they do, but if they did, she would be happier. If he started doing the stuff that I used to, maybe she would be happier, just maybe be like we used to.

* * *

TBC

Song: Like We Used To by A Rocket To The Moon


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

* * *

The following morning, Clark Kent performed his daily routine. He flew over the city to make sure everything was safe, and stopped off at her balcony. Although today was different, she was alone, alone and crying.

Part of him wanted to burst in and take her in his arms and tell her everything would be all right, but he knew he couldn't do that now. She belonged to some other man.

He continued to watch her for a few minutes and desperately wanted to know what she was crying over. He had seen those tears before, those tears that she shed when the broke up. Clark wondered if Richard broke up with her for an idiotic reason. Who would be stupid enough to break up with Lois Lane? You could do no better than her, once you have had the taste of perfection that is Lois Lane, you can't ever love something else the same.

Clark looked at his watch and decided to fly home to get ready for work. He took one last glance at his beloved before flying away.

Lois, on the other hand, walked out onto her balcony once he left. She sighed and placed her hand where he was standing moments before. She wiped the last tear that fell from her eye.

"Another day, another tear." she looked around to find him, "You've been doing this everyday for months now." She realized he was gone when he was nowhere to be found, "Damn it, Clark, isn't me crying every single day enough to grab your attention? Where is the same old Clark that would burst in that would save me whenever I was in despair?" Another tear fell, "Richard left for a few days to deal with some family stuff in another state, so here I am, crying on my balcony, dreaming of a love with some other man while I am in a relationship with someone else. If that doesn't scream sappy Romeo and Juliet then I really don't know what the hell else does…"

She walked over to the growing plants and took a look at one in particular. The flower began to grow and come back to life when Clark returned, each day it only grew stronger and stronger, "That must be a sign" She breathed heavily and walked back inside.

\S/

Lois walked into the bullpen with a frown on her face. Clark hadn't seen her walk into the office with a frown on her face in awhile.

It's probably because Richard isn't here, he thought.

She took a brief glance at him as she unpacked her stuff to settle into her desk.

Clark looked at her and realized today wouldn't be the best day to mess with her. He fixed his glasses and got up to go talk to her.

"I finished proofreading your article," she looked up at him.

"And?" she asked.

"And I think you might have been using this incorrectly… these facts" He pointed on the paper to her mistake.

She gave him a look, "I'm not using them incorrectly, I was using these facts and evidence to back up my claims." She huffed and got up to go get coffee, "Next time you think you can…" she stopped.

"Next time I think I can what, Lois?" He asked following her intently.

She turned around to face him, "Look, next time you think you can correct my mistakes, why don't you double check to make sure you're right, I definitely know what I'm doing Clark. I'm on my way to winning a Pulitzer"

"We know... but" He proclaimed.

"Excuse me?" she buried her eyebrows close together, "What are you trying to say, Kent… spit it out"

"Lois, we all know you're a great journalist," He didn't want to give into her attitude, "However… you still haven't won a Pulitzer yet. "

"Yet" Lois stuck out her finger and reminded him.

"We all know it's coming one day here soon…"

"Don't forget it, Smallville" She walked back to her desk, "People deserved to know…"

"Know what? How great you are? We hear it all the time, Lois, you should try being a little modest sometime in the near future," She huffed once more and pulled him into the copy room.

"It's been a long time since you've pulled me into the copy room with such passion…" He tried to crack a joke but she pushed him onto the chair.

"Don't try to make any jokes with me, okay, Clark? Today is not the day" She turned around while crossing her arms.

He sat there for a few moments questioning what was wrong, he got up and walked right behind her, "What's wrong?" he asked her softly.

"Richard." She barely let out.

"What did he do?" He questioned.

"Left." She let a single tear fall.

He bit his lip and sighed, "I'm so sorry, Lois. He's stupid for leaving you like that…"

"No, he'll be back, he just left without telling me." She walked away from Clark over to the opposite corner, "Then I called him a few times and when he finally picked up, he said that he went out of town and apologized to me. He said it was last minute and urgent… it just came up"

"Well, that's good then." Clark said turning around.

"It just… it hit me deep. Waking up, him not being there, not telling me he was leaving. I panicked, I thought someone left me again without so much as even a word as to where they were going." She walked over to Clark, "I couldn't do it, I couldn't be left behind one more time."

Clark's heart began to shatter as he realized that he was the man who had broken Lois' heart in the first place and left it so fractured.

"I love him, and sometimes I think he doesn't understand how special he is to me" She whined.

"You… love him?" Clark asked as his throat began to close in as the three words he would never want Miss. Lane to say about anyone else but him were being spoken.

"Yes, you didn't think I would actually stay in love with you and not try to move on."

"I-" He tried to speak but was at loss for words.

"Oh my god, you did. You thought you could stroll back into my life as if nothing happened; you've got to be kidding me, Clark." Lois dropped her mouth in shock of what she was thinking.

Clark was about to say something when a loud voice appeared, "KENT! LANE! GET IN MY OFFICE NOW" Lois and Clark were interrupted by the sound of their editor, Perry White, calling for them in his office.

\S/

"I can't believe Perry is making us working on this story together!"

"Why not? It's just like we used to be back then. Lois and Clark. Lane and Kent," Clark said.

"Things change," Lois said.

"But we don't have to," Clark said.

"Whatever," she said. She began walking away from him in the opposite direction.

Without thinking, he reached out for her arm and turned her so that she was facing him. "I don't like this, Lois," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied straight to his face.

Clark understood that she needed some time. After all, he had only been back for two weeks after his fourteen month absence. So he decided that he would give her all the time in the world. He was willing to wait forever if it meant being with Lois in the end.

So, he changed the subject. "I can't believe yet and other DA is crooked," he said.

"This is Metropolis, Clark. There is crime going on left and right," Lois said.

"I know. It's jus-," he began saying.

"It's just what?" she asked impatiently.

"It reminds me of Sacks," he said.

"So?" she asked. She didn't understand why he was bring Sacks up.

"It's all his fault," Clark said.

"Look, I know Sacks has done a lot of bad things, but I hate to break it to you. Sacks isn't at fault for every crime that goes on in this city," Lois said.

"Not the crime, Lois. Our break-up," he said. She stood there just staring at him as he spoke. "If he had just stayed in jail, then we wouldn't have gone behind each other's backs. Things would have stayed easy for us."

She shook her head. "You're wrong, Clark," Lois said.

"How am I wrong, Lois?"

"We may have gotten in that argument, but my feelings for you didn't change. Even when we did the whole break-up thing, I was still in love with you," Lois said.

"What about Richard? Why are you with him instead of me?" Clark asked.

Lois ignored him and continued speaking. "The thing that tore us apart was you," she said. She poked his chest at the word you. She stared him straight in the eyes as she spoke. "You didn't trust me enough to tell me you were the blur until you thought you were leaving forever. And even then you didn't really tell me. Your kiss told me it all." Her voice began cracking. "Then when we could have been everything we should have been, you left."

Clark saw the tears in her eyes. "Lois, I'm so sorry," he said reaching out for her.

However, she pulled away from him. She knew that with one touch from him, he could change her everything. She couldn't have that. She made a promise to herself that she wouldn't let Clark Kent back in her heart. Even if it hurt her.

"No, Clark. You decided that protecting me meant more to you than being with me. You made that decision all on your own. You became Superman. You save people every day." She continued to walk away, "You left me and didn't bother to return even slightly with a note, Richard has been good to me, and will continue to be good to me. I've moved on and so should you. See you at the party tomorrow."

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

* * *

He had no other choice. Since he had only been back for the last couple of weeks, he couldn't say no. He knew Perry would hold it against him in his own bossy way.

The truth was that Clark absolutely didn't want to show up at the Daily Planet party. He had no real reason. So what if it was Jeff's birthday. It wasn't like he and Clark were really close or even really friends. They would exchange hellos in the morning, but nothing that would normally require Clark to show up.

However this situation was different. He had things to prove. Perry didn't think he was ready to be back in the bullpen. Just last week, he suggested Clark take more time off. Clark personally felt like Perry was just trying to get away from him. He understood because who would want to work with their exes son. Aside from that, Perry still hired him and Clark was determined to show he could do it.

Then there was Lois. She didn't think he could manage the whole double identity full hero thing. Upon the day of his arrival, she even told him it would be better if he just stayed as Superman. It tore him apart. So, now he was determined to prove to her that he could be the hero and the man. He could be both the man that everyone admired and the man of her dreams.

Clark had all theses thought in his head as he entered the Daily Planet. Almost instantly he spotted Lois in the crowd. She was always a crowd pleaser. If she was cracking jokes about football players or just making conversation, she brightened the mood.

Then Clark saw him. Richard walked over to Lois and put his hand on her shoulder. He smiled at the people who Lois was talking to and talked to them as well.

Clark hated him. He knew it wasn't right to hate someone he didn't even know, but he couldn't stand the fact that Richard was with Lois. Lois Lane was supposed to be with him. It was them that were supposed to live happily ever after.

Clark watched as Lois's eyes brightened up when she talked to her co-workers. Her smile was perfection. But the second her eyes met Clark's that smile faded. Their eyes remained glued to one another, but no movement or words were said.

Richard saw who she was staring at. Clark could have sworn he saw Richard mouth his name, but considering they never met, he didn't know how this was possible. Richard looked over at Clark then whispered something to Lois. She shook her at him, but then he flashed her a smile. She rolled her eyes at him and then playfully patted him on the chest.

The next thing Clark knew, they were making their way over to him. He wanted to run, hide, anything. But there was no out in this. He had to meet Perry White's nephew and Lois's boyfriend, Richard White.

"You must be Clark," Richard said. He extended out a hand to him.

"And you must be the famous Richard White Lois keeps talking about," Clark said. It was a lie. Lois never talked about Richard when she was with Clark unless he asked, which he tried not to do.

"You know, Lois talks about you like all the time. It's nice to finally put a face to her old farm boy friend as she puts it,"  
Richard said.

"Friend?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, friend," Lois said. She looked over at Clark and hoped he would get the clue.

"Yeah, just best of friends," Clark emphasizes on the word friend.

"Richard, get over here!" Perry called from across the room.

"Family calls," Richard said as he made his way over to his uncle.

As soon as Lois was sure that Richard would hear her words, she pushed Clark in the arm hard. "Try to make it more obvious, why don't you?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that you didn't tell your boyfriend that we were in love," Clark said.

"We weren't in love," Lois said.

"That's not what you said earlier," Clark said.

"What are you talking about?" Lois asked.

"You said after our break-up that you were still in love with me. Which goes to prove that we were in love, Lois. Deny it all you want, but I won't. Lois Lane, I was madly and completely in love with it and I think you were just as crazy in love with me too," he said.

Lois couldn't believe what she was hearing. The whole two weeks since he's been back, Clark had never been so bold and upfront about things. So, why was he choosing now of all times to confess his great love to her?

Before she could question him about it, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Richard standing right there. "Uncle Perry wants me to follow some leads. I'm sorry, but I have to go," he said.

"I'll come with you," Lois said jumping at the chance to get away from Clark.

"That's crazy. Lois, you never go out and have fun. So, I'm forcing you to have fun tonight," Richard said. He turned to look over at Clark, "Clark, will you make sure Lois has fun tonight?"

Clark nodded and smiled. "My pleasure, Richard. I'm sure Lois and I have tons of catching up to do," he said giving Lois a wink.

Lois wanted to slap Clark across the face, but she knew making a scene wasn't the right choice.

"See you later, sweetie," Richard said. He placed a quick kiss on Lois's lips and then headed out.

Lois's watched at Richard exited the Daily Planet, but she could feel his breath on her shoulder. Clark was standing directly behind her and he was making sure she knew it.

"Stop breathing down my neck, Smallville," Lois griped with him.

"He'll never love you like I did," Clark said.

Lois heard him loud and clear, but she ignored him. "I'm going to get some fresh air," she said. She made her way to the stairs leading to the roof.

\S/

He gave her privacy for five minutes, but then he got worried and went after her. When he got outside, he saw her leaning against the ledge. She stared off into the sky as if she was deep in thoughts.

"I was out of line back there," Clark said.

Lois held on to her chest. "Holy crap, Smallville. You scared me," she said. He had the biggest smile on his face. "What you get a kick out of scaring woman on rooftops?"

He laughed. That was something she would say. "No, I was just happy to hear you call me Smallville," he said.

"So? I always use to call you Smallville," Lois said.

"Use to. You haven't done it in a long time," Clark said.

"You haven't been around," she said coldly.

He knew he deserved that. "Have you ever wondered what you life would have been like if I had stayed?" he asked. She didn't answer him. "I think about it every day."

She didn't answer him or utter a single word.

Seeing that she wasn't going to answer him, he gave up. "Lois, what are you doing out here, you should be inside with everyone else," he said.

"I needed some fresh air, it was getting a bit too uptight in there, especially for me" She said blankly.

He put his hands in his pockets, "You know, you don't need to act like this."

"Act like what?" She turned around, sticking her hands on her hips getting rather defensive.

"Like we hate each other"

She sighed, "I don't hate you, Clark, but you know me, I have a lot of built up emotions that don't come out easily."

"I don't know why, you have so many people that care for you."

"Yeah, well, if you grew up the way I did, you'd understand"

"Lois, I understand, more than you'll ever know" He walked towards her.

She smiled at him, and he returned the smile. The two of them shared smiles that could say a thousand words. Not to mention the eye sex the two of them always shared. Simple gazes and smiles with each other could write an entire book between them.

As they continued to gaze into each other's eyes for a moment like old times, a familiar song started to play in the background.

 _I should have known better  
Than to let you go alone  
It's times like these  
I can't make it on my own  
Wasted days, and sleepless nights  
An' I can't wait to see you again _

When the song distinctly became louder, both Lois and Clark recognized it immediately.

 _I find I spend my rime  
Waiting on your call  
How can I tell you, babe  
My back's against the wall  
I need you by my side  
To tell me it's alright  
Cos I don't think I can take anymore _

"Oh my gosh, do you hear that?"

"Do you recognize the song?" They both asked at the exact same time.

Clark stuck out his hand, "Come on for old times sake" he jerked his head for her to come forward and take his hand.

At first, she was hesitant, but she loosened up and took the hand of her former love.

 _Is this love that I'm feeling  
Is this the love that I've been searching for  
Is this love or am I dreaming  
This must be love  
Cos it's really go a hold on me  
A hold on me _

Clark pulled her in closely as she slowly let her head fall onto his chest. As they danced together, they both baked in the feelings they felt. They hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Both have strongly missed the feeling of being one another's arms.

 _I can't stop the feeling  
I've been this way before  
But, with you I've found the key  
To open any door  
I can feel my love for you  
Growing stronger day by day  
An' I can't wait too see you again  
So I can hold you in my arms _

"I'm glad to see that you haven't lost your rhythm, Smallville." Lois said quietly as she looked up.

He smiled, "Just trying to keep up with you."

She smiled, "Keep trying." She winked at him.

 _Is this love that I'm feeling  
Is this the love that I've been searching for  
Is this love or am I dreaming  
This must be love  
Cos it's really got a hold on me  
A hold on me  
_  
Clark began singing along while Lois giggled at his attempt to sing to her, "Smallville, I appreciate the attempt to carry a tune, but let's face it, you're no member of Whitesnake," she paused and smiled at him while he let out laughter, "I'm glad to see I rubbed off my excellent taste in music."

"That's not all you rubbed off on me," Clark stared at her for a few moments and was lost by her beauty, "You… look absolutely beautiful."

She gave a half smile with a laugh, "Smallville, you don't need to…"

He cut her off, "I'm serious. You may have moved on from me, but you still take my breath away every waking moment"

She stared at him, her eyes filling up with tears that were about to be released, "Clark, you… we can't do this"

He looked at her confused, "Lois, I'm not trying to…"

She pulled away but still held his hand, "No, Clark, I know what you're trying to do. I know you well. You're going to feed me all these compliments and think that that will be enough for me to come back to you."

He pulled her towards him yet again, "I wasn't trying that at all, I was just being nice, Lois."

She pulled away for the final time but this time releasing his hand, "Clark, I'm committed to Richard." She looked at him and could see the pure sadness in his eyes, "I'm sorry, Clark, I wish it wasn't this way."

"Then let's make it not be this way." He licked his lips, he didn't want to beg, but he wanted another chance badly, "Please, we can be like we used to…"

She smiled at him at the thought of the old times when they were happy, "Like we used too? Clark, I'm sorry… I need to go, Richard could already be home"

 _Is this love that I'm feeling  
Is this the love that I've been searching for _

As she turned around to leave, she continued to walk towards the door to leave the top of the Daily Planet. All of the memories surrounding her and Clark flooded her mind like a flash flood. With the tears beginning to fall, she turned to face Clark one more time.

He looked at her as the tears in their eyes fell together in sync. They both so desperately wanted to say all their feelings but neither spoke the truth, just like they used to.

Lois looked at him, then looked back down while she proceeded to exit the Daily Planet.

Clark stared at the door as she walked out on him. He sighed and sat on the edge of the building, "It's love, Lois Lane, and one day you're going to realize it."

 _Is this love or am I dreaming_

* * *

TBC

Song: Is This Love by Whitesnake


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

* * *

Lois Lane looked at her reflection in the mirror of the elevator leading to her apartment. She had never looked like such a mess. She had been crying for a few hours and her mind would not leave the thought of a certain farm boy suitor.

When he left, she vowed she would never let herself love again. She had been struck by cupid too many times and each time it failed. When she and Clark decided to finally work something out, something about it was different, she thought it would be different.

But there was something mysterious and mystique about their relationship. All the hidden secrets were beginning to be too much and when it finally erupted all the secrets, Clark was gone.

Lois was left alone once more, that was until a certain editor's nephew came into her life. She wasn't sure if she wanted to give love another go, but Richard wouldn't take no for an answer and Lois figured this would be a good opportunity to get her mind off of Clark. Sure, he was a great man, but in reality, everything he did, Lois kept picturing Clark. No matter what, every time she looked in his eyes, she only saw Clark.

As Lois reflected on the night she shared with Clark, she was looking forward to going home and sleeping. Sleeping and dreaming of what could have been with Clark.

The doors of the elevator opened and Lois took one last look in the mirror and fixed herself with the possible thought that Richard could have been home.

She walked out and stumbled into the hallway. While walking to the apartment, she heard more music, and this song was more than familiar.

As the sound became more noticeable, it was hers and Clark's song.

She groaned as she opened the door, "Damn it, Clark, I told you no more!" She opened her eyes to see none other than Richard standing there with rose pedals everywhere and the lights were dim.

"Expecting someone else?" He asked.

She gasped and was in pure shock of the sight, "Richard, what is this?"

His smile dropped, "Too much?" he asked.

She dropped her purse and walked over to him with a small smile, "No, it's perfect." She wrapped her arms around him, "Why though?"

He let go of her embrace and walked over to go pour some champagne, "It's a special occasion."

She jerked her head to the side, "I thought you said your uncle had a story for you…"

He nodded, "Oh he did, the story is about to happen." She looked at him confused, "You see, it's a story that's about to be created."

He pulled her to the couch and sat her down gently while he got down on one knee. Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped at his physical gestures.

He pulled out a small satin box and opened it slowly revealing a 2.5 princess cut diamond ring.

He cleared his throat, "Lois Lane, I know you hate all the sappy stuff, so I'm going to cut to the chase, will you marry me?" He asked with the biggest smile on his face.

She stared at him for a few moments, her mouth left wide open, "Richard, I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes"

"I…" She couldn't find the answer to his proposal.

He began to get worried, "Come on, Lois, don't leave a guy hanging here."

Tears started to draw in her eyes, "I'm not ready." She bluntly stated.

Richard cleared his throat and stood up as he put the satin box back his pocket, "I'm sorry, I thought we were ready to make the full commitment"

She stood up to look him in the eyes, "Richard, it's not you," she walked over to a book shelf where she pulled out a picture album and flipped to a specific page that featured all pictures of her and Clark, "There is still some stuff in my past that I need to come to terms with."

Richard was rather confused and stood there, "What stuff? Honey, we've been open with each other for all this time, why the sudden change?"

She grew irritated, "I didn't say there was a change, there has just been stuff lately that I didn't think would ever resurface but it has and I don't want to go forward until I can settle all of that." She traced her finger over a picture of her and Clark locked in a romantic embrace.

Lois got so caught up in the moment, she did not realize that Richard walked right behind her and caught her gazing at all the memories with Clark.

He sighed and he quickly changed, "So that's what it is, huh? You're not over Clark?"

She turned around to face him, "What?" she snapped, "No, Clark and I are done. We ended the whole thing a long time ago."

"I thought you guys were just friends…" He said as his emotions began to range widely.

Lois realized she had just subtly told Richard about hers and Clark's relationship, she knew she didn't want to tell him the whole truth, so she tried to deny it as much as possible, "We were…"

He pulled the book out of her arms, "So then why are there pictures of you two embracing romantically when you say you two were just friends." Lois went to speak but he stopped her, "You know what? Don't say another word. I was just a mask, wasn't I? Something that could distract you while you were trying to get over you're lost boyfriend?" When he realized that Lois loved Clark and wouldn't answer him, he dropped the book on the floor with all the pictures of her and Clark falling out of place.

Tears fell from Lois' eyes, "I'm so sorry, Richard, I... just... we have a past, it's complicated"

Richard turned around and went to go grab his jacket and wallet, "Richard, please don't leave!" Lois begged while hysterically sobbing.

He walked towards the door, opened the door and turned around as he was halfway through the doorway, "Until you decide until who you love, I won't be here…" He slammed the door on his way out.

Lois fell to the floor as she tried to piece back the only thing that made her happy while away from Clark: pictures of them.

\S/

His heart hurt. Knowing that he had caused Lois to go through such pain, hurt him. He hated himself for doing that to her. He wanted to make it all better for her. He wanted to take her in his arms and let her know it was going to be ok.

But he couldn't do that. He didn't have the right. She was with him now. Richard was the one to comfort her now. Things would never be like they used to.

As soon as Lois left, Clark super sped home. He had nowhere else to go. Chloe was busy with Watchtower. Oliver was off doing his own thing.

So Clark would spend tonight alone.

His plans were to fall asleep quickly. He'd learned that if he stayed awake, his thoughts went to Lois. Her smile. Her voice. Everything about her. He would remember how they use to act like complete dorks around each other when they were alone.  
When he dated Lois Lane, he saw a new side of her. He realized that she broke down her defensive walls just for him. And in return all he did was break her heart.

It was no use. She was already on his mind tonight. Who was he kidding? She was on his mind every night.

When he was dating Lois, he thought about telling her his secret constantly. Never would he imagined that his secret would have driven them apart. He always imagined Lois Lane and him with a future. She would be the reporter she is today and when she would get her self in trouble and he was there to save her, she wouldn't have pushed him away like she did now. She would thank him with a kiss. He would fly them back to their home and then they would live happily ever after. But that's not how things were; not at all.

He had to make sure she was ok. He had to know that she made it home safely and that she was sound asleep in her bed at this very moment. There was only one way of doing that.

He thought twice before listening in on her. He didn't want to be nosy. But then he thought again. If Superman wasn't quote nosy unquote, no one would get saved.

But right now he wasn't Superman. Right now, he was Clark Kent.

Nonetheless, he loved Lois. And he would die before he stopped being a part of her life again.

So, he listened to her. And what he heard did not make him happy. It made him sad.

Lois Lane, the woman he was in love with, was crying.

Without hesitation, Clark super sped to her apartment. He didn't care if her door was locked or not, he used his super strength to move her door and get inside. There she was standing in the middle of the living room. He didn't even see the rose pedals all around the room because his attention was solely on her.

She didn't need to turn around to know it was Clark standing at her door. She just knew.

For some reason, he was always at her door. Through thick and thin, he was there. No matter what, he came back.

Slowly she turned around to face him. He didn't ask questions about why she was crying when he walked over to her and embraced her in his arms. "It's ok," he whispered to her.

She couldn't fight him. Clark's arms were just so welcoming. She wouldn't admit it to him now, but she loved being in his arms.

There were a million reasons why Lois had fallen in love with Clark. He was sweet to her. He made her laugh at times that she didn't even feel like smiling. He was just that kind of guy.

However, the main reason she fell in love with Clark was because of the gentle way he treated her. Lois was never the type of her that let herself be handled. For many years she remained independent. But the second she let Clark into her life, he showed love to her. Even before they started dating, Clark cared for her. His family cared for her. Lois never had that in her life and she was forever thankful to the Kent family for giving her that.

He wasn't ready to let go of her just yet. For the past two weeks, he wanted nothing more than to have her in his arms. He had gotten a chance at that earlier when they danced, but right now, Lois was there. She was in his arms and she wasn't fighting him.

He had no idea why she was crying and he didn't care. Well, of course he cared, but no matter what, he would still comfort her. No reason would stop him from being there for her.

Minutes later, Lois pulled away from Clark's embrace. She looked around the room and laughed to herself quietly. "Richard did all this," Lois said.

Clark looked around and saw what she was talking about. He saw the roses everywhere. "Why?" he asked.

"He wanted to be romantic for his proposal," Lois said.

Clark's eyes widened. He didn't want to hear about Lois getting married to anyone else.

"I told him I wasn't ready," Lois said continuing on with her story.

Clark didn't bother to ask why she wasn't ready. Deep down he knew he was the reason. "I know this may not sound right, at the time, but maybe it's for the best," he told her.

"It's not for the best, Clark," Lois said. She pointed directly at him. "This is all your fault?"

Clark wasn't understanding her, "My fault?" Clark asked. It came out louder than he intended.

Lois saw his tone, as an attitude. "Don't you go getting all attitude on me, Clark. This is all you fault and you know it!"

He saw her attitude and raised his voice. There was no way he was going to let her win this. "This isn't my fault, Lois. You're the one who wasn't ready, remember?"

She couldn't believe he was throwing her own words in her face. "Get out," she said.

"No," Clark answered.

"I wasn't asking, Clark. I mean it. Get out!"

"I'm not leaving things like this," Clark said.

"Don't you get it, Clark. You're the reason my life is so screwed up. You broke my heart. So deal with it…Alone. Don't come crawling back for forgiveness because I'm not going to give it to you. It's been over between us for more than a year, Clark. It's time for you to leave," Lois said.

The words that she said got to him. He didn't say anything to her as he made his way towards the door. He turned around to face her one last time before he super sped home.

Little did Clark know that Lois cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

* * *

The next morning, Lois Lane woke up with her pillow drenched. It took her a few minutes to process what had happened the night before. When it all came back to her, she wish it never did. That is a night she would want to forget for the rest of her life. But it was also a night that changed things for her, for the first time in her life, Lois Lane really wasn't sure of what she wanted in life anymore.

She got up, put on her bunny slippers, her soft robe and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. It was while she was walking she noticed all the pedals and pictures scattered around her floor. She kicked them all aside while making her way to the kitchen.

While making the coffee, she checked her cell phone to see if there were any missed phone calls. There were a few from Richard, but none from Clark. She sighed and part of her was bothered that Clark didn't call but she did note that she had told him to go away and leave her alone. He was only doing what she told him to do.

She took out a coffee cup and poured the steaming hot coffee into it. She walked over to the couch and sat down to relax for a little bit. She turned on the news and noticed that it was a wild news day but being her emotional state, for once, she turned away from work. She needed a day for herself, a day where she could process every thing in her life.

She continued to watch the news and suddenly there was a knock at the door.

She groaned as she set down the coffee cup, "Who is it?" She asked.

"Open up." The male voice said.

She rubbed her eyes and slowly walked over to open the door. When she reached the door handle, she opened the door revealing Oliver Queen.

Oliver flashed his billionaire smile, "Ah, come on, legs, you weren't going to keep me waiting forever, were you?" He laughed.

However he noticed his laugh did not amuse her. His smile suddenly changed as he noticed the sadness on her face, "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" She threw her arms up and turned around walking back to the couch.

He walked behind her and shut the door on his way in.

"Care to be a bit less vague?" He asked stretching his head towards her.

"Just the usual…" she said.

He nodded, "So, Clark?" he asked.

She bit her lip, "Why are you here, Ollie?" Even at the sound of Clark's name, she grew extremely defensive.

He crossed his arms, "We had a date for brunch."

Lois' eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, Oliver, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot."

He smiled, "It's okay, you've got a lot going on now…" He sat down on the couch next to her, "Care to explain?"

She sighed, "I really don't think you want to hear about all my drama with Clark."

He laughed, "I heard about it up until the time you guys were going out, what's the difference now?"

She smiled, "If you insist…"

"I do…" he said softly.

She took a deep breath as she prepared to tell him everything that happened, "So, Clark comes back right? And just when I thought I was moving on from him, boom, he flies right back into my life. I didn't think I could forget about Richard so quickly, but I did. When Clark came back, it was like he never left. But I hated him for leaving, I hated him for leaving me like that. I promised myself I wouldn't give Clark another chance and I wouldn't let myself get close to him. But that failed miserably because each day, I grew closer and closer to him. To top it all off, it all took place last night at a party. Richard left so he could get ready for my proposal-" Before she could continue Oliver cut her off.

"Richard proposed?" He asked, his eyes widening in disbelief.

She nodded, "Oh hold on, I'm getting to that." Oliver nodded and gestured for her to go on, "So, I went up to the roof and Clark followed me. Basically, we argued for a bit, typical Lois and Clark, and then we started dancing to our song. And it felt so right but so wrong being in his arms. It felt like that's where I was supposed to be, but I shouldn't be doing that to Richard… so I told Clark that this all needed to end. So I left him standing there, then when I returned here, Richard had the place all lit up and rose pedals were everywhere and he proposed. I couldn't give him an answer because in my heart I didn't know what I wanted. I walked away and opened up an old picture book that contained pictures of Clark and me and he saw me looking over them and got mad and stormed out accusing me of still having feelings for Clark!" She huffed as she finished the story.

Oliver sat there for a few moments just pondering, "So the question is: do you still have feelings for Clark?"

She sat there and just stared at him, "I don't know, I love Richard but Clark, something about him, it always come back to him…"

Oliver smiled, "You just need to be honest with yourself, legs, that's the best you can do…"

She nodded in agreement, "Richard told me I needed to decide who I love." She paused, "It's not easy, he doesn't realize how hard this is on me…"

Oliver looked at her and pushed back her fallen bangs off her face, "Yeah, but you don't know how much harder it is to be the guy that you aren't in love with."

Lois looked up and saw him smiling at her, "I know."

"It's hard, Lois, but the best thing you did was let me know the truth, that way you were free to be with Clark and I was free to watch you love."

She smiled, "You know, I've missed you." She said as she nudged into him.

"I've missed you too." He got up, "Let's say we get you cleaned up and we can go have that brunch now… my driver is waiting downstairs." He held out his hand to her and signaled for her to take it.

She grabbed his hand as he helped her up. She smiled as she walked towards her room. As he watched her walk away, he still noticed that she was dissatisfied with herself, personally. Maybe it wasn't the men she was having issues with but it was herself.

"Hey, Lois..." he called out, "Maybe before you decide what guy you actually love, you should love yourself." She smiled, "Just a suggestion…" he said calmly.

She turned around and walked to her room but not before picking up a picture of her and Clark while holding it close to her heart.

\S/

Clark called into work today. He didn't feel like facing Lois. He knew he should have, but he couldn't. Not after last night.

He had caused her so much pain. Maybe it was best if he just left again. She would be happier. She would be with Richard and then Clark would be out of the way.

Clark was ready to distract himself with farm work. It had been so long since he'd done his chores at human speed. So, he decided to take things slow today. Just as he was getting ready to go outside, there was a knock at the front door.

The last person he expected to see was his ex-girlfriend, Lana Lang.

"Hey, Clark," she said.

"Lana? What are you doing here?" he asked. He gave her a hug.

"I'm cured," Lana said.

"Chloe told me," Clark said. He had to admit, he was happy to see her.

"I wanted to stop by earlier, but I didn't know if it would be right. Chloe told me you've changed a lot," she said.

"I have," Clark said. He showed her inside.

She saw picture of Lois everywhere. She smiled on the inside. "She's the one, isn't she?" Lana asked Clark.

"Lana, I don't really think we should be talk-," Clark began saying.

"It's ok. You've moved on. Lois makes you happy. I understand," Lana said. Lana walked over to the living room and sat herself on the couch.

Why was Lana wanting to hear about his relationship with Lois? And what did she mean she understood? "Yeah, well I don't make Lois happy," Clark said.

"You want to talk about it?" Lana asked.

Lana was the only person he could talk to right now. Everyone else who was considered his friend, was busy. So, he let out all his feelings on Lois. "Lois and I were in love. We were happy, but then my secret got in the way. I started lying to her and it affected our relationship," Clark said.

"Did she break up with you?" Lana asked.

"No," Clark said. He made his way to the couch and sat next to Lana. "Then I had to leave. I couldn't stand the fact that I was lying to her so I left."

"And that's when you became Superman," Lana said.

Clark nodded. "She's with someone else now. There's nothing I can do," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Richard proposed to her. Everything is going to change now," Clark said.

"She said yes?" Lana asked.

"No. She said she wasn't ready," Clark said.

Lana laughed. "That sounds like Lois," she said.

Clark was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You still have a chance with her, Clark," Lana said.

"I do?" Clark asked. If he was confused before now he was complete out of the loop.

"Why do you think Lois told him that? She still has feelings for you, Clark. She may not admit it to right away, but I'm sure you could find a way to get it out of her," Lana said.

"Get it out of her?" he asked.

"Fight for her. Let her know you still love her," Lana said.

"What if she doesn't love me anymore. What if it's really over between Lois and I?"

Lana shook her head. "I don't believe that," she said.

Clark narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, there's always an other tactic," Lana said.

"And what would that be?"

"Make her fall in love with you all over again."

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

* * *

The following morning, Lois and Clark woke up and performed their daily routines. Both felt like themselves again after hearing the pep talk from former lovers. Who would have thought that it would take hearing the two people they were madly in love with before one another to realize they couldn't find anyone else.

Clark kept singing to himself while he was cleaning up the farm as he was getting ready to go to work, while Lois cleaned up the apartment and wrote a note to Richard in case he was to return while she was at work. Both of them checked themselves in the mirror before proceeding to go to work.

Lois Lane strolled into the Daily Planet with a certain glow about her. Everyone in the bullpen stopped to stare at her for a few minutes. They all knew what happened a few nights prior. They had overheard Richard talking to his Uncle Perry about it. The Daily Planet reporters: the best eavesdroppers. She walked over to her desk and settled in before opening up a document to continue her story.

Clark Kent walked into the Daily Planet and saw her already hard at work. He had to catch his breath for a few moments. He decided to surprise her by getting her a cup of coffee. He knew exactly how she liked it, therefore, he made it exactly the way she liked it.

He walked over to her and handed the coffee to her, "Coffee for the lady"

She smiled and took the coffee, "Thank you"

He smiled back and walked over to his desk where he was about to presume an article he never finished.

Before he could start the article, he stared at Lois, who was smiling while writing the article. He noticed she was smiling genuinely for the first time in awhile. He wondered what had happened that made her so happy. Maybe her and Richard worked things out, he thought. He started to lean back into his chair, swinging from side to side, making a screeching noise.

Lois grew irritated but she knew what he was doing, that was the start of their office flirting. She looked up at him and saw him gazing at her lovingly, "May I help you, Smallville?" She asked.

He puckered his lips, "Actually there is, you seem much happier, what is it?"

She tilted her head, "For once, Kent, I'm actually happy and content with myself. There isn't much confusing me now…"

He smiled, "That's great." He got up and walked over to the copy room.  
Her eyes followed him, "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Copy room" he said without looking back.

Lois looked around to see who was watching them, once she noticed no one was watching, she quickly got up and followed him.

"Stalking me, Lane?" He asked as she closed the door.

She laughed, "You wish, Kent. I needed to make a copy of an article…"

He nodded, "Sure…" he said softly.

"It's true!" She protested. She walked over to the copy machine and began to press buttons in order to make a copy of that article.

However, the copy machine began to malfunction and she had no clue as to what to do.

"Oh come on!" She groaned as she kicked the copy machine, "Ow!" She squealed in pain.

She quickly fell to the floor holding her foot that was in antagonizing pain. Clark looked at her and bent over to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She pointed to her foot and had a child like pout on her face.

He laughed and picked up her foot examining it carefully. She stared at him and had a flashback to the time when they fought off the zombies together in their own personal Resident Evil.

"Woah…" she said quietly.

He looked up at her and found her looking at him, "What?"

"Déjà vu…" She stated.

He looked curious, but then he remembered the moment sparks had flown when he was helping her before, "Just another time when I saved you… that's all."

"My hero," she said quietly.

He put her foot down and helped her up. He walked her over to the copy machine where he helped her make the copy. He stood right behind her and held her hand while making the copy.

Their bodies were closely together, they both could feel the energy and chemistry between them, but neither said a word. Clark's hand just guided Lois' over each button to make the copy. When the copy machine successfully worked this time, she turned around and bumped into Clark.

They stared into each other's eyes reminding them of the one time they stared into each other's eyes before Faora had interrupted them that one time at the Daily Planet. They both smiled softly and their eyes were saying a thousand words while their mouths were shut.

Their gazing was interrupted when Jeff began to pound on the door.

"Lane! Kent! Open up! I need to make a copy of something for Perry!" He demanded.

They both quickly looked away as Lois limped over to the door. She struggled to open the door but she was no match for the jammed door.

"Clark," she called out, "Open up the door"

Clark walked over and tried to open the door but he could pull the door open without pulling it off it's hinges making everyone get suspicious, "Sorry, Lois, it's stuck." He said while trying to pull it.

No matter how hard the two of them tried, it appeared that fate had trapped them together.

\S/

"Don't worry, Lois. They'll call the cops and we'll get out of here in no time," Clark said.

"About that, Kent. Huge news day. There's a bomb threat in five schools and Superman is nowhere to be found. The police aren't coming until later," Perry said from the other side of the door.

"What?" Lois asked. She couldn't believe this.

"Gotta go, guys," Perry said and just like that Lois and Clark were alone.

She turned to face Clark. "You're freaking Superman. You don't get locked in a copy room," Lois said.

"Yeah, and I don't want anyone knowing I'm Superman," he said.

"Ugh! Stupid BDA," Lois said.

"BDA?" Clark asked.

"Big dumb alien," she said.

"Now that's not very nice, Lois," he said.

"You could totally get us out of here," Lois said.

"I want to keep my identity a secret."

"From everyone?" Lois asked.

"From everyone," he agreed.

"Even from me?" she asked.

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think, Lois?"

"Whatever. Just don't talk to me," Lois said. She walked over to the copy machine and sat down next to it.

"Why are you so mad at me?" he asked her.

"I'm not mad," she lied.

"Yes, you are," he said. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at her.

"Fine, you want to know why I'm mad?"

"Yes, I do," Clark said. He made room next to her and sat down also.

"You left," she said in a quiet whisper almost unheard if it wasn't for his super hearing.

"I thought you were mad because I kept my secret from you?" he asked.

"No," she said. She leaned her head against the machine. "God, Clark. You don't understand," she said.

"Then make me understand," he said. He grabbed her hands and held them in his on his lap. "I need to know why things changed between us."

"I loved you, Clark. Finding out that you were the Blur was the best news ever. I finally understood everything. I felt like finally I could be someone in my life," she said. She looked away from him. "But then you left because you felt you had an other calling. I cried myself to sleep so many times just wishing you would come back. I hoped that you would realize that we could be something more. No matter what I wanted to be with you. To me, you could have been your every day farm boy or the great superhero. I still loved you either way."

"Now I know why you hate me so much," he said.

Lois looked up at him and saw the tears in his eyes. Only one fell down from his cheek. She wanted to wipe away his tears, but since Clark was still holding her hands in his, she couldn't. So, she leaned over and kissed the tears instead.

He was expecting her to do that. Out of pure shock, he let go of her hands. Her hands found their way to his cheek. She leaned her forehead against his. "I don't hate you, Clark. I love you," she said.

That was all the permission he needed. Immediately leaned in to kiss her.

He only hoped that she would kiss her back.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

* * *

Despite herself, she found herself kissing him back. She couldn't help it. She melted into his kiss right away.

Clark wrapped his arms around her and brought her so that she was sitting on his lap.

Lois wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss further.

He couldn't fight it. Lois Lane, the woman he was in love with, was right here, right now. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

When Lois bit his bottom lip, he was positive this wasn't a dream. "Ow," he said against her lips with a slight smile on his face.

"Like that really hurt," she teased.

He chuckled and continued kissing her.

Her hands soon found themselves at the top button of his shirt. With Clark's help, they got the shirt off in no time.

She pulled away to look at him. His eyes were closed. His hair was messed up from their kissing. She loved seeing him like this. She bit her own bottom lip at his hotness. Her eyes glued to his chest. He was perfection. He was her everything.

Clark opened his eyes to Lois staring at his chest. She looked beautiful. When he saw her biting her own lip, that was it for Clark. "You're beautiful," he said.

"You're not so bad yourself," she said.

Both of them leaned in to kiss one another, but Lois made the mistake of keeping her eyes open.

As her lips were only an inch away from Clark, she began thinking. She looked at her surrounding. Here she was at the Daily Planet making out with Clark Kent in the copy room. It wasn't right. She was with Richard, not Clark.

She pulled away and got off of Clark's lap.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"Put your shirt back on," she said handing him his shirt from the floor.

"Why?" he asked.

"This is wrong, Clark," she said. She faced away from him.

"Then why does it feel so right?" he asked.

"I'm with Richard," she said.

"He left you last night," he said.

"You left me for a year," she said.

"You just told me you love me," Clark said. He was trying to find a way to reason with her.

"I do, Clark," she said. She turned back around so that she was facing him once more. "Maybe I always will," she said.

Clark had a feeling there was a "but" following.

"But Richard's a wonderful guy. He's safe and I need that," Lois said.

"Safe? I could save you. You'd be safe with me," Clark said.

"I didn't mean it like that, Clark," she said. She watched as Clark put his shirt back on. "I need someone who I know is going to be there. Richard's love for me is safe like that," she said.

"I am here for you, Lois. I'll always be here," he said.

"You can't promise that, Clark. Any minute now you can disappear. It would never work between us," Lois said.

"I'm willing to give it a shot," Clark said. He was prepared to fight for her.

"I can't, Smallville. You're a hero, Clark. I'm just the girl that writes about the hero, remember?"

"You're so much more than that, Lois. You're the woman I love,"  
Clark said.

"I know. I really do," she said. She moved closer to him. "I just can't do this again."

Clark genuinely understood. He didn't want to hurt Lois again. So, he would have to put his feelings for her aside.

"I'll always love you, Smallville," Lois said. She leaned in and hugged him. She was surprised when she felt him hug him back.

"I'll always love you too, Lois."

They probably could have stayed like that forever except for they heard some noise at the door.

When they turned to look at the door they found Oliver Queen standing right there.

"I really hate to interrupt my favorite couple… but the Daily Planet needs their two favorite reporters" He said.

Clark looked at Lois and gestured for her to leave the room. She nodded and smiled at both men.

As she walked towards the door, she turned around to give Clark one last comment, "I meant what I said, Clark."

He smiled briefly, "I know… I did too." She smiled back at him and took a deep breath as she exited the copy room.

Oliver stuck his hands in his pockets as he watched his best friend walk away from his other best friend, "Why don't you just go after her?" He asked.

Clark walked over to Oliver, "It's not that simple."

Oliver laughed, "What's not simple? The fact that you two love each other and with a love as great as yours, you two could overcome everything?" He punched Clark in the upper arm, "I know you're still crazy about her and I know for a fact she still loves you"

Clark nodded in agreement, "But times have changed and we both made valid points today." He was about to continue until he heard a cry coming from across town, "I need to go."

Oliver nodded as Clark sped out of the Daily Planet to make the save.

\S/

Lois Lane walked down the hall to reach her apartment. While walking, she kept thinking of the conversation with Clark. Although she thought things were for the best, it truly didn't feel right at all. Something now felt truly empty that she severed most love connections with Clark.

When she reached her apartment, she noticed the door was wide open.

She walked in cautiously, "Hello? I hope you know that my father is a General and I happen to be number one of the save list for most super heroes… so you're pre warned, pal"

She walked into her bedroom and reached her arm out to the person who had their back to her.

She continued to reach for the person and when she did, the person turned around, "Jeez, Lo, you gave me a heart attack"

Lois sighed in relief that it was only her cousin, "Chloe, how the hell did you get in here?"

Chloe continued to rummage through Lois' items, "I know where you keep the spare key, Lo." She finally found the right item and put in her bag.

"What are you taking?" Lois asked.

"An item for Watchtower… it was missing, so I had to retrace my steps then it dawned on me that I was showing it to you and I accidentally left it her."

Lois turned around and went to put down her purse and take off her shoes, "Oh, okay." She said quietly.

Chloe knew something was wrong, it wasn't everyday her cousin said, "Oh, okay" to something.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked as she walked over to her cousin. Before Lois could answer, Chloe already knew, "Clark." She said blankly.

Lois nodded, "Let me guess, you two confessed your love but then you remembered Richard and you two agreed it wouldn't work out and now you're regretting it all?" Chloe asked.

Lois laughed, "You know us too well…"

Chloe smiled, "Of course I do, my two best friends who happen to be perfect for each other and repeat their love affair all the time."

Lois kept walking back and forth in her room as Chloe's eyes followed her, "It's just, I told myself I wouldn't love him ever again… but the truth is, I never stopped. Being the foolish person that I am, I let him go once again."

Chloe smiled, "Why didn't you stop him from leaving?"

"I couldn't," Lois claimed, "But now that he's back and in my life, I can't avoid him and I don't want to ever be without him."

Chloe kept on smiling as her cousin was revealing her personal feelings, "Well, Lois, it seems to me you only want one thing right now…"

Lois nodded, "I only want Clark. I'll forever only want Clark." She looked at the picture of her and Clark lying on her bed, "Forget whatever was said today, I want him back. I'm getting him back. Lois and Clark, always and forever. I love him, and I know he still loves me. I want this bad, and I know he does too."

Lois laughed with joy as she ran to hug her cousin with her sudden epiphany.

"I'm going to go find him and tell him everything," Lois broke out of the hug, "I'll inform Richard later… I'm going to feel bad breaking his heart but if he truly loves me, he'll want me to be happy and my happiness is when I'm with Clark." Lois went in to hug her cousin once more.

Chloe smiled and nodded at her statement and received the hug until her phone started to go off.

"Excuse me," she said as she pulled out her phone, "Hello? Hey, Oliver… what? Is he okay? What's wrong? Kryptonite filled room? Is he going to make it?" She glanced over at Lois to see the worried look on her face, "Lois, we need to go, something serious has happened to Clark."

With those few words, Lois Lane felt her entire world shatter and drop.

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

* * *

"Where is he?" Lois Lane demanded as she stormed into a private room in the hospital with Chloe.

Oliver, Bart, Dinah, Victor, and Bruce all turned around, all speechless at the sight in front of them. Chloe walked to Oliver and pulled him aside to find out what happened.

Lois walked forward afraid to see the sight, the last thing she wanted to see was her beloved Clark terribly hurt. Dr. Emil Hamilton was standing in front of Clark, monitoring him.

Lois pushed through the rest of the Justice League to get to Clark, "Let me through! LET ME SEE HIM!" When she reached his bedside, she fell onto the chair right next to him, collapsing in tears.

"Miss. Lane, we'll have him stable… eventually." Emil said as he began to write notes on his clipboard, "Let's give them some time." He gestured for the others in the room to leave and they all nodded in agreement as they proceeded to follow.

Lois carefully pulled her hand up to Clark's face. She wiped the dirt away from his face and played with his hair. She couldn't believe that the man that she thought was invincible could land into this state.

Lois realized her life was too good to be true. Just when she realized that she was tired of all the B.S, and wanted to be happy instead of trying to please others, something unfortunate would happen.

As she sat staring at him, she took his hand and held it. She wasn't sure as to what she should do, the only thing she knew was that she wanted him to be okay.

"Hey, Smallville…" she began to talk to him, "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, you better get better. And by better, I mean waking up now. I have some really good news, I'm done being the little diva and walking away from you… the truth is, I was walking away from the truth, and the truth is that I love you,"

She paused, "I've never been more in love with someone in my entire life. You are the most amazing person in my life and I cannot picture it without you…" a single tear fell, "Remember the time, we went out on our first date? You said you knew there would be an 'us'… I didn't want to tell you then, but I did too. There was also the time when we went away together for the first time. I have been to some pretty nice places courtesy of ex boyfriends but none compared to what you did for me. The sincerity and genuine reasoning for it was so special to me. I took a sneak peek at you and saw you fixing up the bed, and I only wondered to myself how I got so lucky to get someone like you."

She smiled as she reminisced, "Of course, we've had our fair share of bad times, but through those bad times, I only loved you more because you wouldn't give up on me, you wouldn't let me go. You could have any girl in the world and for some reason, you wanted a wreck like me… you changed me, Clark." She leaned forward and kissed him on the head. She sat back down and continued to smile at the man before her.

Chloe and Oliver walked in and called out to Lois, "Lois…" she turned around, "Emil says he should be fine. It was too much kryptonite but in a few hours, he should be fine…"

Lois nodded, and looked back at Clark.

Oliver walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Keep talking to him, Lois, it could bring him back quicker."

Chloe proceeded to walk over as well, "Lois, if this is too much, I can take you back ho-."

"No." Lois interrupted, "I'm not leaving him, I'm not ever leaving him."

Chloe and Oliver looked at each other and shrugged, "We're going to go, we have more work to continue, if anything happens, please, let us know."

Lois didn't look back at them, her full attention was still on Clark. Oliver released his hand on his shoulder and put his hand on Chloe's back as he helped her out of the room. All that remained in the room was Lois and Clark.

Lois waited until everyone had left and she proceeded to talk to Clark, "When I first walked in here, I told myself to be strong, I tried to tell myself that I can't be weak for you, but seeing you in this state, I can't help it. I can't not break down seeing you like this. It's hard, Clark, it's so hard."

She paused as the tears began to fall, "I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you in any way, I was scared, I didn't want to let myself be with anyone. Richard, I've failed him, and I understand when you wake up if you don't want to be with me, why would you want to be with someone like me who has just hurt you so much? But you were so persistent about us being together, that I won't lose faith yet… not until I hear you say you don't want to be with me."

She wiped more tears, "I love you, Clark Kent. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else in my entire life. I need you by my side, I want to grow old with you and have little Lane-Kent's running around the farm playing with Shelby. I want to write more stories together and I want to come home with you, Smallville, I miss my home." She let out all of her feelings and she gasped when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

She turned around to see Richard standing right behind her, "Richard?" She looked confused to see him, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw on the news that the worlds favorite super hero was seriously hurt and I realized that his number one reporter would be with him…"

"Richard, it's not what you think." Lois tried to cover up Clark's secret.

"I know, Lois… I figured it all out. I know his secret…" He said.

"How?" She asked.

"I kind of... read your journal... I didn't mean to. It was right there and open, you're not the best at hiding things, and I saw my name and my curiosity peaked a bit. But then, I read how much you loved him, Clark, Superman, but mostly Clark..." He said quietly.

"Please, don't say anything."

"I never would. I couldn't hurt you like that…" But while he was confessing that he couldn't hurt her, she noticed the hurt look on his face.

He looked hurt and sad, she realized he must of heard her spilling her heart out to Clark, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you belong with him." He said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"What?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Lois. I was too insensitive to notice all this, the best thing I could ask for is your happiness. I apologize for the way I behaved the other day. I knew that you never stopped loving him, I saw it the first day you saw he had returned. That look you gave him, the way you stopped everything you were doing when he walked into the office and you two gazed at each other for a few minutes." He paused but Lois cut him off before he could finish.

"Richard, you're a wonderful man," she stood up, "You will make some woman very happy one day, but that woman is just not me. I'm sorry it has to be this way, and I'm so sorry I lied to you. I never meant to hurt you, not after how good you've been to me these last fourteen months…"

He smiled, "Take care, Lois… I wish you two a long, happy and healthy life together. I'll clean my stuff out of the apartment right when I get back." She smiled at him and leaned in to hug him.

To her surprise, he received the hug. They held each other for a few seconds until he released her. He gave her a brief nod before walking to the doorway. When he reached the doorway, he gave her a subtle smile and said, "Love each other, just the way you used to" With that, Richard White exited out of Lois Lane's life.

Lois looked back over at Clark who began to make sudden movement.

"Clark?" she whispered as she grabbed his hand once more. She began to notice his sudden move to get out of the bed, "No. No. No. You're not moving out of there yet," She sat on the bed and put her hand on his chest pushing him back towards the bed. "You're still healing, Super Stud."

"Lois? What are you doing here?" Clark asked still half asleep.

He was so happy to see her there. Even after everything that had happened between them, she was still there.

"Oliver called me and told me what happened. I guess those kryptonite bombs at the schools were all set ups for you?"

Lois was beyond glad to see her Smallville awake. She was so scared that he wasn't going to make it. But everything was ok now. He was going to live.

"Superman is a hero to a lot of people," Clark said. He looked worried to Lois. "But for some people Superman is a threat. Some people even want me dead."

"Well, I don't. I want to see you alive and saving the world," Lois said.

Clark had a huge smile on his face as he began to think.

"What's the dorky smile for?" Lois asked.

"I can't get my dream out of my head," he said.

"Dream? Care to share?" Lois asked.

Clark smiled at Lois. "I don't think I should," he said.

She hated it when he had that innocent smile on his face because it always got to her. "I think you should."

"Nah," Clark said. He teased her with a smile.

"You know, you are the 'Man of Steel' I think I know how to get to you somehow," Lois said.

"I think I can stop you somehow," Clark said. He leaned closer to her and began tickling her sides at super speed.

"No. No! Smallville! Stop!"

"Make me," Clark challenged.

"Clark, I swear to God if you don't stop I'm going to kill you myself," Lois said.

"No, you won't. You love me too much," he said. He didn't mean for it to come out like it did, but it was too late to take it back, "I didn't mean it like that-."

"I do love you, Clark," Lois said.

"I know. I know, Lois. You told me earlier today," Clark said.

"There's something I forgot to tell you," he said.

"What's that?" Clark asked.

"I'm not ready to give up on us," she said.

"What?" Clark asked. Was he really hearing thing correctly? Or was he still dreaming?

"I love you so much, Clark. I thought I could just settle for having you in my life, but the truth is I need more. I want to wake up every morning and find your arms wrapped around me. I want to go to work together and I want our co-workers to be jealous because they see how happy and in love we are. I want to take walks in the park. I want to have children with you. I want to grow old together," Lois said.

"You really mean it?" Clark asked with the biggest smile on his face.

"I've never wanted these things with anyone, Smallville. I want us to be together always and -," Lois began saying.

Clark finished their phrase for her. "Forever."

She smiled at him.

He couldn't stop smiling. He reached over and entwined their hands together. He looked down at their hands and then returned his stare back to her. "I'm so sorry for leaving you, Lois. Looking back now I don't know what I was thinking. I was such an idiot. If I would have jus-."

She shut him up with a kiss.

He wasn't going to fight her. He never could deny Lois Lane a kiss. She meant everything to him. So, he pulled her closer to him and depended the kiss.

Lois put her hand on his chest. Out of excitement she pushed into his chest a little harder than she intended to.

"Ow," Clark said against her lips.

Lois immediately pulled. "I'm so sorry, Clark," she said. She couldn't stand that she had put him in pain.

"It was a good ow, Lois," Clark said.

"Maybe we should continue later…You know, when you're fully healed," Lois said.

He smiled up at her. "As long as you promise me, we will," Clark said.

"I promise," she said placing one last quick kiss on his lips. "I love you, Smallville"

"I love you, Lois," he said.

Lois changed the subject on him. "So, are you going to let me in on your dream?" she asked him.

"I can't anymore," he said.

"And why not?" Lois asked curiously.

"Because you've already made that dream come true."

* * *

TBC


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Lois looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe what was going to happen today. It had been a year since Clark almost died in that school explosion. She couldn't believe she almost lost him. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

From now on she would live a happy life with Clark and they would get their always and forever.

"You ready?" a voice called. It was her father. The General had given Clark a hard time at first, but Lois ensured her father that she and Clark were in love.

It was nothing, but the truth. Lois was more in love right now then she ever had been in her entire life. She was so happy to finally find the right guy for her.

"I've been ready," Lois joked with her father.

"My little Lo is growing up," Sam Lane said.

"I'll always be your little girl, daddy," Lois said.

"I just can't believe you're getting married," he said.

"I love him, dad," she said.

He nodded. "And I can tell he loves you too," Sam said. He smiled at his daughter. "But I swear if he breaks your heart again, I'm going to-."

"Dad!"

"Ok. Ok. Today is your wedding day. Let's not think that," he said.

"I'm really happy you could make it," Lois said.

"You're my daughter, of course I'm here," he said.

"I love you, dad."

\S/

"Mom, you're making me nervous," Clark said.

"More nervous than the fact that you're marrying Lois in thirty minutes?" Martha asked.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy for the two of you," she said.

"Thanks, mom," he said.

"I'm going to go see if Lois could use any help," Martha said.

"Ok."

\S/

"I'm going to go give Clark some words of encouragement," the General said heading out the door.

"Dad?" Lois called.

"Yeah?" the General asked turning back around to face Lois.

"If Clark decides not to marry me, I'm holding you responsible," Lois said.

He smiled at his daughter. "You got it," he said before leaving the room.

Chloe was left laughing with Lois in the room. "Give your dad a break. He's giving away his daughter today," Chloe said.

Lois smiled, "Giving his daughter away… who would have ever thought I would be getting married one day… let alone to Clark Kent?" Lois looked at Chloe who just smiled.

"I did" a voice appeared behind them. They both turned around to see Martha Kent, "I knew the day I met you Lois… it just took you guys awhile get here. But I knew you would be the girl to open up my son. I couldn't ask for a better woman to marry my son; but then again, I couldn't ask for a better daughter" She smiled as she began to fix Lois' veil as she handed her the flowers to get ready to make her big entrance.

"I love you Mrs-" Lois tried to finish but Martha cut her off.

"Mom… it's mom, Lois. It always has been, it always will be" Lois smiled and took Martha into a huge hug as Martha kissed her head.

Martha began to cry, seeing the tears, Lois followed and tried to fix her makeup.

"Don't cry, we don't want this beautiful makeup to get ruined" Martha laughed as she wiped the smudge away from underneath Lois' eye.

\S/

Sam Lane walked into Clark's room and placed a hand on his shoulder giving Clark a slight fright.

"General Lane," Clark stuck out his hand.

The General shook his hand and pulled Clark in for a hug, "None of this, we're family now. My little Lo loves you, and I approve."

Clark smiled and returned the hug, "Thank you."

Sam pulled out of the hug, and put his two hands on his shoulders looking him dead in the eyes, "However, break her heart, I swear to god, I'll break you, Kent."

Clark's eyes widened, "I won't, sir"

Sam smiled and nodded, "I know you won't." he turned to walk away and head towards the door, "Now, I think it's time for you to get married, because I'm heading out to walk down my beautiful little girl to you." He teared up at the thought of her getting married, "My little girl."

Clark smiled at his little sentimental statement and turned around to look at himself once more before heading to the altar.

\S/

Clark looked at the people sitting down, all waiting for Lois to appear. It was there he saw Richard White. They both exchanged glances and brief nods. Richard smiled and said congratulations and threw his hand up in the air. Clark smiled back and said thank you.

The music began and Lois Lane walked down the aisle with her father.

Lois looked around and saw everyone staring at her, but one man who stood out through them all was one certain farm boy, Clark Kent.

She stared him as they each had huge smiles on their faces.

"Are you sure about this, Lo?" Lois' gaze was broken from the sound of her dad whispering to her.

"I've never been more sure in my entire life, daddy" He smiled and they reached the altar.

Lois breathed in and out as Clark did the exact same.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked.

"I do, her father, General Sam Lane" He kissed Lois on the cheek and handed her over to Clark.

"Everyone please be seated" The minister gestured for everyone to sit down.

While the ceremony was going on, Lois and Clark recalled each memory they ever shared that led them to where they are today. Each person, did the same. It was hard to believe that each person sitting there had helped shape them in some form. Through all the relationships they ever shared with someone else, it only led Clark and Lois closer to one another.

The minister then proceeded to have them each say their vows. They both went through the good times and the bad times, and how it always made them stronger in the end. They also mentioned how without one another, they wouldn't be themselves. Each vow ended up with them all sobbing, and the quite simple, 'I love you.'

The minister then asked for the rings, and Oliver Queen stepped up and handed him two rings.

"Clark, will you take Lois to be your wife? Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with her?"

"I do." He replied quickly.

"And Lois, will you take Clark to be your husband? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come? Will you make whatever adjustments are necessary so that you can genuinely share your life with him?"

"Of course, I do" She smiled.

"Clark, take this, and repeat after me. Lois, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love.

"Lois, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love." Clark repeated taking the ring and slowing putting it on Lois' soft and light finger

"As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." Clark once again repeated and by the end of the vow, the ring was fully on Lois' finger.

"Lois, it is now your turn." He gave Lois the ring, "Clark, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love."

"Clark, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love." Lois said slipping the ring onto Clark's finger.

"As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"Huh? Repeat that but very slowly." Lois clearly got lost with all the words. People started to laugh.

"As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." Lois finished the sentence and slipped the ring fully onto Clark's finger.

Lois and Clark smiled widely at each other, both wanting to kiss each other badly.

"Ladies and gentleman! I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent! Clark, you may now kiss your bride!"

Clark smiled at Lois and waited for the man to finish his sentence before he took Lois into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Everyone stood up and started clapping and cheering for the newly married couple.

Clark and Lois wouldn't break apart, until Sam Lane got up there, "Hey, no funny business, Kent…" everyone started laughing.

"I wouldn't try it, sir" Clark said as he joined in on everyone's laughter.

Clark took Lois' hand and they began to walk down the aisle.

"What now?" Clark asked.

"Everything." Lois answered.

"What?" Clark asked confused.

"Everything is going to happen now, it's the start our lives, Clark. It's the start of our lives together. The best of our days"

Clark smiled at her comment, "I love you, Lois Kent."

Lois put her finger up, "Lane-Kent" she corrected.

He let out a small chuckle, "Lois and Clark, always and-" he tried to finish but he was interrupted once more.

"Forever" she smiled as she pulled him for a kiss grabbing his shirt.

As they broke away, they looked up into the sky to see two starts colliding into one another, signifying how their worlds have now intertwined forever.

* * *

TBC


End file.
